Daddy Little Girl
by Luna Daughter of Zeus
Summary: What! Hades broke his oath? what will Zeus do? O O it seem all the boys drooling over Hades daughter. who will win her heart, or will she forever remain pure, and single
1. Not a chapter

If you want to be part of the story, then pm with these info...

Name:

Age:

Eyes:

grew up in lab and/or godly parent:

Bio:

favorite things to do:

Pick your weapons:

Name: Rogue Song

Age: 14

Eyes: dark green during the day, black as night during the night

Grew up in lab and/or godly parent: Grew up in the lab since 3 years old, her father is Hades

Bio: Rogue is a 14 year old with black hair with black pointy ears coming from the top of her head, and a black fluffy tail coming out of her backside. She grew up in a lab call the school where the white coats experiment on children. She broke out of the school at the age 12 with a group of experiments like herself, at the age 14 she found out who her father was, and where camp half-blood was. Rogue learn to fight with her powers, and new-found powers, and soon she will find love where she least expect it.

Favorite things to do: Read, draw pictures of her friends, and pranking people.

Pick your weapons: A gun on her right thigh, a star thrower on her back, and her black sword that tranform back into a necklack.


	2. Here Comes Rogue

The sky was was turning black, and lightning flashed as I ran through the forest. I looked back behind me seeing white coats chasing me with guns, and needles. I ran faster until I came to a sudden stop at a cliff, I turned around looking at the white coats; my eyes widen, and my ears laid down against my skull. I turned back to the cliff, and grasped as I leaned forward; I jumped off the cliff screaming. I fell out of my bed still screaming, until a 12 year old boy slam open my door with a water gun in his hand.

"What happen, Rogue?!" The boy asked.

"I am fine, Kofu." I smiled. Kofu nod his head then head back to his room. I smiled as Kofu walked out of the room. Kofu is part lion, he's 4'8; with tan shoulder length hair, and tan ears on top of his head; he had a long, tan tail coming out of his back side. Did I mention I am part fox? Yes, I was expermented on since I was 2 years old,I am 14year old and my height is 5'7; I have mid-back black, silky hair with pointy ears on my head, and a long, black, silky tail coming out of my back side, oh yeah, my father is also Hades; the god of the underworld. I walked out of my room humming to myself, and ran right into Starbright, daughter of Iris. Starbright is 13 years old, and her height is 5'4, she is part horse. Her hair is rainbow color with rainbow color pointy hairs on her head, and a long silky tail coming out of her back.

"Good morning, Starbright." I smiled.

"Good morning, Rogue!" Starbright giggled. I smiled as I walked past Starbright, playing with my necklack that hung around my neck. I smiled remembering when my father gave me this necklack to help protect myself. My necklack can tranform into a solid black sword, it was the first time I met my father. I went into the kitchen to see two giggling girls trying make breakfast, Sun Lily, and Cherry. Sun Lily is a 5 year old girl, daughter of Athena, her height is 3'9. Sun Lily was part dog, she had curly blonde hair that hung around her shoulder, her eyes was a sparkly gray; her ears, that hung down flat on her hair, was tan, and her long, soft tail was blonde with a tan tip. Cherry is a 14 year old girl, who is part wolf, she is 5'6. Cherry hair is a soft, lushful cherry chocolate, with warm brown, pointy ears on her head, and a long fluffy tail coming out of her back.

"Morning, girls.' I smiled.

"Morning!" They giggled.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Blueberry muffins!" Sun Lily smiled. I smiled at them.

"Why don't you go wake up your brother, Shadow." Cherry giggled. Yes, Shadow is my older brother, he was in the lab, where we were expermented on for years. Shadow is part fox, as well, he has short, black, soft hair with black ears,and silver tips, and long, soft, black tail coming out of his back. Shadow is 16 years old, and is 6'2, his father is,also, Hades. I ran through the little club house, me and the rest of the pack made years ago, slamming open Shadow bedroom door, and jump on top of him screaming his name. Shadow screamed as I fell on top of him, I giggled when Shadow seen who it was that disturbed his sleep.

"Little sis, why must you disturb me?" Shadow asked.

"I had to wake you up, and because I wuv my big brother." I giggled as I pinched his cheeks. Shadow sighed, then smiled as he kissed my forehead, and get out of bed heading to the bathroom. I smiled thinking how much I loved my big brother when I heard a scream, and things crashing into the wall coming from Starbright, and Cherry room. I ran out of Shadow room, into Cherrys and Starbright, her eyes gone wide seeing a girl with mocho brown wings wearing camo pants, and tank top, she never seen before, in their room.

"Who is this girl in camo pants, and a camo tank top, with mocho brown wings?" I asked myself...


	3. Elf

I turned around seeing everyone staring at me with wide eyes, I stare back at them with a cold, hard look.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who are you, and why are you in our home?" A girl with black hair, and ears on her head(are they fake) and a tail coming from her back.

"I am Elf, and I thought this place was abandon." I said coldly.

"I am Rogue." The girl known as Rogue growled, and her ears has bend back(They are real O_O), and her tail gone still. We stared at each other for good 30 minutes until a guy who looks like Rogue put his hands on her shoulders, I stopped, and stared at him.

"This guy is cuuuute...no! bad Elf, he is off limits, but...no! bad girl..." Elf agrued with herself.

"...Shadow." The cute guy Shadow said. Elf blushed to herself realizing she wasn't paying attention, but kept her face hard.

"I am Kofu, and this is my twin brother, Scar." A guy Kofu said pointin to his brother who had black hair instead of tan hair, and ears, and a tail to match their colors.

"I am Sun Lily." The little girl said softly hiding behind Rogue.

"I am Cherry." A beautiful girl Cherry said.

"And I am Starbright." The girl behind me said.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have to get back to Alexa." I said yawning like I was bored.

"Who is Alexa?" Sun Lily asked.

"She is a mute girl, I came across her one day when she was hunting for food." I said rolling my eyes.

"That is sad." Rogue said.

"Why don't you and Alexa stay with us?" Shadow asked. I seen Rogue bare her fangs, and glare at her brother, but he kept looking at me.

"Let me go ask Alexa if she want to." I said. Shadow nod and I walked to the front door, snapped open my wings and soared into the air.

"Wow, he wants us to stay! We might have a family again..." I smiled to myself. It was few minutes later when I landed next to Alexa smiling.

"Hey, this group of experments want us to stay with them." I said softly to Alexa,"Do you want to stay here?" Alexa smiled and nod her head fast hoping to make new friends. We snapped open our wings, and flew up in the air; an hour later, we got back to the little house smiling. I open to door noticing there was yelling coming from one of the rooms, I walked over there(I don't really spy on people, but maybe they won't catch me), and put my ear on the door.

"They could be working for the school!" I heard Rogue yelled, I rolled my eyes.

"They need some place to stay, little sis." Shadow said softly.

"So you going bring every stray into our pack? They are birds, not mammals like us!" Rogue growled.

"I brought you here, didn't I? Shadow said calmly. It got really quiet until I heard a loud slap across the face, my eyes gone wide hearing how loud it was. I backed up from the door just as the door opened, and Rogue stomped out slamming the bedroom door, heading to the front door then disappeared out of it. I looked at Alexa noticing her wide eyes with fear in them.

"Shadow, you know how Rogue is. This is her pack to, she is very protective of her pack." Cherry said softly.

"I know, Cherry." Shadow sighed.

"You do realize, Sun Lily going to blame you and Elf. Sun Lily see Rogue as her mom because she the main one who raised her." Cherry said.

"I know." Shadow said. Cherry sighed, and I heard her soft footsteps heading for the door, and we hid around the corner that leads into the kitchen."I will go look for her if she is not back in couple of days." Cherry walked out of the door shaking her head, as she walks to Sun Lily room, and open the door shutting it behind her. I took Alexa to the kitchen and sat down; Shadow came into the kitchen.

"I am sorry about my sister." Shadow said softly.

"It fine, we just showed up, and you accepted us quickly, guess she don't trust us." I said sighing.

"Mama is caution of everyone, she don't even fully trust us. Noone knows what happen at the school when she was kidnapped two years ago, she won't speak of it." Sun Lily said as she gave us an angry, teary eyes.

"Sun, she will be ok." Shadow said softly.

"No, it won't, Shadow. Stop acting like you're all high and mighty, I just lost my mother figure, who was there for me, and helped me." Sun Lily screamed as she ran from the room. Everyone in the kitchen, expect Alexa, sighed softly.

Few days later...

Everyone looked for Rogue, but she was no where to be found, Cherry, Starbright, and Sun Lily feared that she got kidnapped again. Sun Lily wouldn't talk to anyone, but Starbright, she stayed in her room; she wouldn't eat. Alexa went the room, and lay with her, but she would just stare at the ceiling. Shadow wouldn't talk much, but you could see he felt lost with his little sister, I felt like this was my fault, and wonder what happen to Rogue that caused her to not trust anyone, and feared it was really bad. The household was so sad, and quiet, you wonder if someone died.

While on Olymus...

The gods was fighting, Poseidon, and Zeus was fighting about who mother loved best, Hades was ignoring his mother in-law, Ares and Hephaestus was fighting about who Aphrodite loved more, Aphrodite was fighting with Athena about love. Artemis, and Apollo fought about who was older then the other, Hestia tended to her fire, Hera screamed at Zeus that he should be more loyal, Dionysus was playing with a grape vine, and Hermes was playing a prank on Persephone. Noone notice an IM came up, Eris smirk watching the gods fight among themselves.

"How can you fight me, and my army, also to save Hades daughter, if you can't stop fighting with each other." Eris laughed. Everyone head snapped to the IM in middle of the room.

"What!?" Zeus yelled as thunder rumble across the sky.

"Oh! You didn't know that Hades has an older son, and a daughter?" Eris crackle. Everyone eyes widen in surprised that Hades broke his vows twice.

"Where is my daughter!" Hades growled. Eris smirk and turn sideway, showing a 14 year old girl in ripped clothes with blood covering her body, and bruises littered all over her face. Everyone noticed that the girl had black ears on the top of her head, and Eris smirked at them.

"Meet Rogue, the human experment that humans worked on, she is not only part god, but part fox as well. She is super fast, can shift into a fox form, and her eyes are forest green during the day, but black at night. She sure is fun to play with." Eris laughed evilly.

"Give me back my daughter!" Hades yelled loudly. Eris smile evilly then swap his hand across the IM ending the call. Everyone started to fight about the upcoming war, and about Hades daughter.

"Rogue is hot..." Apollo said. Everyone stopped fighting, and stared at Apollo.

"Do not touch my daughter!" Hades growled. Apollo eyes got wide with fear, then nod his head quickly.

"We must go tell our children about the war coming." Zeus said as lightning slam onto the ground where he was and disappeared to camp half-blood, everyone in the room nod their heads, and flashed out as well.

**Just so you know, Rogue and Elf will become friends :). In the story you will find out what happen to Rogue was she was kidnap by the school. I will update soon when I am not busy! hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Not a chapter2

I am sorry it so long to update, but my hardrive blew so had get new one and it wiped my stories out..I will try to update soon


	5. Ivy Pierce& Cassandra Reyes

A girl with short platinum blonde hair with a rainbow

coloured fringe, and with eyes like tiny moons was walking

around camp with her best friend Cassandra. The girl looks at

Cassandra who have has long dark brown hair with a

turquoise streak through her bangs, and green eyes but

changes depending on her moods. She smiled at her best

friend when she turned to look at her, The girl with the short

platinum blonde hair name was Ivy Pierce, and her godly

parent was Artemis. Ivy frowned as she remembered how she

was born since her mother was a virgin goddess...

_Ivy was walking in her cabin feeling depress because_

_the kids were scared of her since she been claimed by_

_Artemis, Goddess of the moon, and the virgin goddess. She_

_stiffen closing her eyes as a flash shown in her room, when_

_she open her eyes; there stood her mother Artemis._

_"Hello, mother." She said cautiously_

_"Daughter, I came to tell you how you were born. I_

_wanted a daughter very much, I did not like men, so I thought_

_about how I could have a child. I thought about how my sister_

_Athena could have children through her mind, I thought I can_

_have a child through my blood. I went to my aunt Hestia, and_

_we used my blood to create you, but Hestia had blessed you_

_as well, so fire can not hurt you." Artemis said softly watching_

_her daughter reaction._

_"Is that why I do not have a father?" She asked sighing_

_softly, and Artemis nodded her head._

"Earth to Ivy! Hello! Anyone home?" Cassandra voice

broke though her flashback. She shook her head smiling at

her best friend.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what my mother said to

me." She smiled at her.

"I don't see why everyone so scared of you, it not your

fault. I think you are awesome sauce!" Cassandra giggled. Ivy

rolled her eyes smiling.

"Cassandra, only you would say something like that." Ivy

laughed looking at the daughter of Poseidon(oops, did I forget

to mention that?). Cassandra laughed as she skipped to the

diner area with Ivy shaking her head lightly as she laughs.

They were about to go to their own table when a big flash

came, and all the demi-gods covered their eyes, when they

open them again, all the gods and goddesses were in the area

with worry looks on their face.

"It seem we are about to have a war with Eris, and he

have Hades daughter." Zeus said as he glare at his brother.

Everyone gasped and started talking over themselves.

"Lord Hades had a daughter?!" A son of Apollo asked.

"Is she hot?" A son of Ares asked.

"What are we going do?!" Couple daughter of Aphrodite

asked/screamed.

Cassandra glared as she screamed, and her voice

echoed through the area,"Silent! The gods are trying to talk!"

Ivy smirked as everyone goes quiet, and the Aphrodite kids

pouted but stay quiet.

Poseidon smiled at his daughter before turning to look at

his son before speaking loudly," Eris is keeping Hades

daughter until the war he trying to start. Iris, please show us

the IM message." Everyone turn to look at the mist waiting to

see who was Hades daughter, everyone gasp as soon as the

girl pop up. Ivy eyes went wide seeing black ears on top of the

girl head, and a black tail coming out of her back, she looked

at her clothes noticing her blood red shirt was torn in several

places showing off her cleavage, and her pants were barely

hanging on her hips. Ivy turned to look at Nico as he watched

his sister in the IM message, she seen anger in his black eyes.

"When do we save my little sister?" Nico asked clearly

pissed off.

"Wait..there is another you should meet as well." Hades

said cautionly. Every eyes widen when the message changed

into one with a adult black fox was running through the forest

with blood pouring out of his wounds, he was carrying a

puppy in his mother,"Meet Shadow, Nico and Rogue brother."

Everyone mouth dropped at hearing that Hades did not break

the vow once, but twice. Zeus and Persephone glared at

Hades, while Poseidon smirked at his brother, Artemis was

watching Ivy, while Apollo flirted with the hunters while his

sister wasn't looking.

"There will be a group of three to go save Rogue. We

must be going now." Zeus growled as lighting flashed and he

disappeared from view, the others gods and goddesses

nodded their heads before flashing out as well. Artemis

looked at Ivy before she flashed out with the others, Ivy

sighed as everyone started talking out at once before their

teacher Chiron stompped his hoofs on the ground getting

everyone attention(There I go again, forgetting to mention

something important, our teacher is half horse from waist

down).

"Everyone, it is time for the campfire. Let us go to have

some fun before the war comes. Who will go save Rogue?"

Chiron asked everyone.

"Why don't Ivy do it?" Clarisse smirked at her.

"Ivy is still new, Clarisse." Chiron said raising an

eyebrow.

"Percy was new, and he went on a mission." Clarisse

growled.

"Who all in favor of Ivy leading this mission, raise your

hand." Chiron asked, and everyone but Annebeth, Percy,

Nico, Grover, and Cassandra raised their hand. She

swallowed as she felt scared that she might not come back

from this mission, she looked at her best friend as she hold

onto Cassandra hand tightly. Everyone left the dining area to

go to the campfire sight, Ivy followed with a heavy heart and

wonder what this mission will bring out.


End file.
